fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield and Sword
Shield and Sword (右手に盾を左手に剣を (シールド・アンド・ソード), Shīrudo Ando Sōdo lit. Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand): This is a unique Ancient Spell that has its roots ingrained in Black Magic. It is an all-purpose Caster Magic that allows the user to reverse the natural order of the world—that is to say, everything becomes its opposite. Description When initiating the magic, the user's eyes glow red; as they condense their magical energy into their fists—slamming their fists down on the ground, the magical energy is released into the ground momentarily. After a few seconds, the magical energy erupts violently, shooting into the air before solidifying into the form of a large light blue rectangle with light blue transparent walls and ceiling which appears around the battlefield. Then, the light blue glow fades, and the walls and ceiling becomes invisible. This magical energy which was released is charged with Black Magic; as it is the natural opposite of regular magic, when it is launched into the ground, it causes the properties of the area to be reversed completely when it erupts; as the barrier surrounding the vicinity is forged, it completely inverts every aspect of the people within the area; including the user. While the magic is in effect, the slower mages move extremely fast; and every time that a new opponent appears, the light blue transparent walls and ceiling appear again to show that it is still in effect. However, attacks which have priority over others, such as High Speed, still possess their original effect. In addition, the magic also switches the offenses and defenses of every person in the barrier, meaning that somebody with high offensive power could become a stone wall, and vice-versa. The effect can be accurately be called "switching around the player's stats in a videogame", only extending to the real world in this case; essentially short-circuiting the foe's body. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted—in addition to this, it can also be used selectively, only reversing some directions. All of one's attempts in countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible; as no matter how powerful the opponent, even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt, and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power of the magic; in any case, opponents will have a highly difficult time adapting to this sudden and dangerous change; as the user darts around the area swiftly and silently, picking them off, one by one. Lastly, the magic's effect lasts for twenty minutes before it wears off; meaning that it is an 'hour of power' magic, so to speak. Trivia *Shield and Sword is based off of Shinji's Sakanade from BLEACH, alongside the actual Shield and Sword card from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ancient Spell